


Powerfully (small) Magic

by moondor_majesty



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: Assorted Cara/Kahlan drabbles, written for various prompts, over the years.





	1. Command Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #405 - performance @ femslash100  
> Rating: T

“Command me, Confessor.”  
  
It was only a ruse. Kahlan would never  _actually_  confess Cara. At least, not these days. But, the situation in this town had somehow reached a point where pretending to had become ‘the plan’. Whether it was a  _good_  plan was yet to be seen.   
  
What Kahlan did know, right now, was that the sight of Cara knelt down before her, staring up at her with that still-smirking face and those lips and that talented tongue of hers, offering to please Kahlan in any way that Kahlan could dream up… it  _did things_  to her. Things that Kahlan  _probably_  shouldn’t be feeling when the eyes of fifty villagers were still upon them.  
  
She was not the type of Confessor who usually got turned on by this. But it was Cara. Who, despite the fact that it didn’t really fit with their little performance, was saying those words like it was a  _challenge_. Like she wanted, just as much as Kahlan, to re-enact this scene at camp, later that night, when they were more alone.   
  
And Kahlan already had quite the list of things in mind that she wanted Cara to do to her. Especially from this angle.


	2. When You Call My Name (I Wanna Take You There)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: drabbletag 5 - dreams @ femslash100  
> Rating: E

Cara first noticed it during her watch, one night. A faint moaning noise; barely-audible. It was definitely Kahlan making those sounds, the ones dripping with a certain hunger that Cara knew  _very_  well.  
  
Through the crackle of firelight, she could see that Kahlan was fast asleep, a few feet away from Cara’s perch by the fire. Then, she heard her own name being whispered. No,  _begged for_.  
  
She wondered what they were doing, in Kahlan’s imagination. Clearly, Cara was on top; slowly working her up and making her  _really_  want it. Getting her wet and open. Pushing the limits of Kahlan’s control, as she slid her fingers inside. She’d be wide enough to take three, easily. She might utter a small gasp at the stretch – just like  _that_  – but she’d be so slick that, if Cara’s mouth wasn’t already occupied with Kahlan’s breasts, she’d dip down to have another taste.  
  
“Cara?” She heard her name again, louder. Kahlan was awake now. Probably wondering why Cara had just been  _staring_  at her while she slept. Staring arousedly, too.   
  
“Fun dreams?” Cara decided to just be blunt about it.   
  
Kahlan didn’t answer. She sat up, moving to join Cara on the log. “I can take over, if you like?”  
  
“Or we could just stay up together.” Her hand trailed up Kahlan’s thigh. For real, this time. “Finish what we started?”  
  
“We have to be careful…” Kahlan warned.   
  
“I can do ‘careful’.” She could do anything, as long as it meant doing Kahlan.


	3. Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Touch @ femslash100  
> Rating: M

Kahlan could end her with just one touch, if she wanted to. Or even if she  _didn’t_  want to, in a single moment of lost control. Cara knew this.   
  
She knew that a Mord’Sith shouldn’t let themselves get this close to a Confessor. Definitely shouldn’t let themselves be pinned and straddled by one, in the dead of night, atop a bedroll – with fingers searching where they wished, slipping beneath Cara’s leathers, teasing her into keening bucks and noises, before pushing in, deep and full. Rocking rough against her, lips catching and muffling moans loud enough to wake someone, and sending Cara over every edge and brink that she could.   
  
Sure, they shouldn’t be doing this, for about a dozen other reasons too, but where was the fun in that?


	4. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Snow" @ adventdrabbles  
> Rating: T

Cara likes snow. She likes, when the flurries begin to fall and the nights grow frigid, how Kahlan discreetly inches closer to her in the dark. Not that Cara would ever admit it, of course. But she does like the warmth of the Confessor's body against her own. Kahlan knows she likes it, too. Which is why, tonight, Kahlan's hand drifts a little further south than usual.  
  
Kahlan's breath is warm against Cara's neck - which makes a pleasing contrast to the wet flakes landing on her face and hair. Kahlan continues, and their shelter beneath the furs grows even warmer.


End file.
